Kei Tabemono
Yes, it's easy to say something ... but it means what you are saying is something else Kei Tabemono (食 べ 物 系) ''' is the foster daughter of the spa and casino owner. Because of her amazing talent for learning recipes and recognizing ingredients by smell she was called 'Gourmet Hierarchy'. Appearance Kei is a very attractive pale skinned girl with big breasts. She has long black hair, styled for dark brown and red eyes, as well as two curved streaks on the sides of the face. Kei wears any Tōtsuki uniform corresponding to the current season. Whenever she cooks, she wears a standard white chef dress with red additions. She also has light pink lipstick, painted nails red (sometimes seen as pink). On her back she has a tattooed ace tattoo. As a child, Kei has short black hair with short bangs partly hidden under the front claws, one of which is painted red. Her casual outfit is quite simple and monotonous, which suits her rebellious personality. She wears a light gray turtleneck sweater, a black leather jacket, shorts, a black waistband and a pair of black tights. In winter, she wears a red scarf with three buttons, a blue sweater with the inscription 'COOK' and two buttons, a short black skirt with two decorative zippers and tights. It's really sad that I'm not sorry for their losers. Before adoption, Kei's hair was completely black and did not have the characteristic red stripe. Relationship Koshō Satsuma Koshō is a typical overprotective father. He loves his 'daughter' very much and wants to protect her from harm. As a spa owner, he is also harsh and extreme, threatening Takumi and Isshiki to kill them if they put their hand on his daughter and even pulled a gun when he suspected Kugo looked at Kei in the bathroom of his spa. Despite all his quirks and laziness in many matters, Kei gives him respect and called him 'savior' many times. Souma Yukihira Kei and Souma have very good relations. They are often seen together during classes, and despite the constant desire of shokugeki, it was pointed out that they are both friends. Kei described Souma as a "fraternal" quality that Kei admires. From the beginning, their relationships were close. They met at school, where they studied and cooked together. Kei often brought him home, thanks to which he gained a good relationship with her 'father', who began to help them learn cooking. Kei can openly criticize Souma's combat tactics. Later, however, working together in the kitchen, they both joined forces, soon arousing admiration for each other. Kei describes Souma several times as 'brother', which is a clear sign of respect for him. Erina Nakiri Erina was a little mean to her, and Kei often makes fun of it. Nevertheless, Erina generally enjoyed being with Kei. At the moment, Erina has respect for Kei and admits that she is a qualified cook, but she is angry at Kei when she won with her. Kei, in turn, loves to mock his friend at every opportunity. Erina is more than willing to spend time with Kei, for example on a pool trip. Their bonds are strong, but partly fueled by competition based on universal respect for the skills and talent of the other person. Nevertheless, Erina often shows jealousy towards Kei, and when she found out about her childhood, she cried Satoshi Isshiki As with all chefs, Kei has a very friendly relationship with Satoshi and considers him a dear friend and senpai. Isshiki has been interested in Kei since they met. His feelings for her increased over time. He even once said that he loves her 'strength and optimism'. He is very open to Kei and attached to her and often likes to praise her. I often compare it to the weather. He loves Kei and is afraid that he will lose her, panicking when he is suddenly separated from her. As the series progresses and falls in love with Kei Megumi Todokoro From the first day, when Kei met Megumi, she always strongly believed in her hidden potential hidden in her clumsiness. Kei has always been unwavering in her faith in her and was one of the few who smiled proudly when Megumi could shine during the 43rd annual qualifications for Tōtsuki in the autumn election. Although she is not as eccentric as her boarding colleagues, Megumi deeply respects Kei as a friend. She is happy when Kei helps to adapt Soumie at the school she joined the week before. Takumi Aldini Initially, Takumi and Kei had a very tense relationship, and he was still looking at Kei and was rude. Once, Kei showed him that they had similar interests and that she was strong in her determination to meet him. Takumi challenged Kei first to shokugeki and lost to her, which made the girl famous at school. Aldini at first considered her a rival, but over time, he began to spend more time with her. He was angry because of the close relationship between Kei and Souma. When he was disappointed in defeat, he began to consider himself bezutical. Just then, he remembered Kei, who said she trusted him, and remembering everything they had done together. Then he develops deeper feelings for her and becomes very caring for her. His feelings were further confirmed when Isami told Souma about it. Hayama Akira They both know each other through Jun and Satsuma, knowing that both pupils come from slamcó and decided to meet them. That's how Akira met Kei. At first he thought about her only in a negative way, but after a while he noticed that the girl often helps him. They both temporarily forgot at the academy. Akira thought that Kei's performance was sufficient to commend him for his theory of food smell. However, Akira never expected that Kei would not only boldly accept this challenge, but also see him as an interesting student with whom you can make friends. They both started cooking together to get ready for the Autumn Election Main Tournament, in which Kei did not participate due to the national competition to which the director sent during the semi-finals. When he remembered her, he realized he was in love with her. Ryo Kurokiba Kei is also one of the few people who really try to make friends with Kurokiba, even though Ryo tries to remain a loner. She is also one of the few people who admire Ryo for his hidden kind and direct personality. Ryo can see Kei as a friend, which is the opposite of others. Their close association is often worried by Alice, who thought they were unable to connect. Kei can tell when Ryo is depressed or down, and tries to comfort him by taking him to an arcade or to the cinema. Sometimes she also cooks for him. Ryo is suggested to be romantic for Kei's appearance and manners. He and Akira have suffered confrations several times after learning about their feelings for Tabemono. Alice Nakiri At first, Alice was a little grumpy to her and looked at her maliciously, but after a while they became friends. Kei realized that she was wrong about her belief in Alice and apologized for that. Sometimes you can see how they go shopping together. Rindō Kobayashi She and Kei are friends from gymnasium (even though they knew each other at school, Kei didn't met Eishi). Because of the event, Kei distanced her feelings for Kobayashi. Since then, she promised herself that she would become better, so that her friend would be proud of her. Rindō gave Kei her taste test. Senpai also loves the personification of a girl and is one of the few people who support her in factories. Terunori Kuga Like all the first years, Kuga looked at Kei during the Autumn Leaves and found her worth the time to challenge Shokugeki as the only one. However, after Souma and Kei stopped his perfect run at the Lunar Banquet Festival, he began to recognize Kei's skills even more and told Rindō that he believed the first-year chef would be getting stronger. When he and Kei met, he was cruel and mean to her, but it didn't impress her much. She told him then that she had to work on the sauce for his Chinese dish, which he initially ignored, but later did. After that, he is still tense to her, denying her confidence because she was younger. After some time, Souma notices Kuga many times as I watch Kei in the hallway and asks why he is following her. This makes Terunori blush and look away in embarrassment, denying it. However, when they watch the lanterns together, holding hands, he thinks he may be special to him. Then he softens her and becomes protective for her, seeing her as someone important to him. When Kei fights Eishi (which only Eliet Ten and Mito know), he says that he is hating her. Then he laughs, saying he is a liar, then kisses her forehead tenderly. Then he smiles at her as he moves away. Eishi Tsukasa Eishi is a 90th generation student who took 1st place at Elite Ten Council. Souma, Kei and Eishi met for the first time when the best debutants / first years were to meet with the Ten Ten Elite Council to show them who they are and what they can do. However, Eishi expressed stress and depression to them for their constant Shokugeki challenges. After tasting his dish for the first time at his stand, Kei seems clearly surprised by cooking Eishi and soon realized that he was extremely confident. Kei after a moment smirked (which surprised everyone) and said that she would like to face him. Kei seems to have some respect for Eishi because he is currently the 1st seat of Elite Ten Council, but he is rather at ease around him, as well as with other members he is familiar with. During the central regime, Kei attended the Eishi course and was selected for a duel after school. Eishi seems to be impressed by Kei's support skills and decided to make her his right-handed / left-handed man at Central because he believes that Kei and Souma can help improve cooking at higher altitudes. Although this recognition initially flattered him, Kei had no intention of joining Central and soon learned that Eishi was rather selfish and shallow because he recognized only Kei's skills, not her cooking, and intended to use him. This caused Eishi to challenge Kei again to a private Shokugeki, to whom Kei took the challenge with great determination. When Kei goes to his 'father' for three months, the day before his departure Shokugeki took place, which she won. Tsukasa was mad at her for not considering life as important, and she explained to him what gambling and cooking were to her. Soon, Tsukasa often calls Tabemono on 'vacation' and visits the casino where she cooked and gambling. Ikumi Mito Kei and Mito have a competitive and at the same time close relationship. Mito is considered to be Kei's main rival and they are constantly seen fighting each other, and that has been since they met as children. Hisoka believed that the two always fight. Even Kei accuses Mito of being a pervert because of her dress style. Although they are constantly fighting, they really take care of themselves and do everything to protect themselves. Mito is sometimes afraid of Kei and is terrified when she bets Eishi on her life. Ritsuka Sato Ritsuka and Kei used to be friends, but Kei understood that Ritsuka was friends with her only because of Taro. Briefly jealous, Ritsuka challenged her to shokugeki, which she lost despite deception. When she and Souma attend classes, they find envelopes with invitations to shoukegeki. Kei obviously participates and is excited. Coming there they meet Ritsuka. Ritsuka wants to help Souma regain Kei's attention. But Tabemono ignores her coldly and asks Souma why she is talking to herself. She acts like she hasn't seen Sato at all. Soon, ignoring Ritsuka became normal and everyone got used to it. Personality Kei turns out to be a very optimistic and charismatic figure who consistently attracts the feelings and interest of people around her. Not only is she able to make friends with those who previously did not like her, but is able to attract the attention of the entire student body. She does it on the first day of school and manages to do it almost every day. Every time she notices that the opponent is cheating, her button changes into the bloodthirsty side. Although she is usually very friendly, she refrains from doing so when she uses her perceptiveness to reveal the shortcomings of her classmates. She can shamelessly condemn the other player and her behavior, in such cases preferring honesty over courtesy. Despite the disadvantage she faces when others cheat, she persists. This is mainly due to the fact that he does not feel fear or anxiety about taking risks. In fact, it gives her a thrill. For this reason, she participates in risky bets, even if there is nothing to rely on except luck. Although this can sometimes result in its loss, the results are not emotionally affected; she simply uses his loss or gains funds to continue to devote himself to her gambling habit. She also wants her friends to feel the same as her. So although she pushes them into risky games, she may seem irresponsible, but she really means it. It seems that she is quite aware of her quirks and that her way of playing is not in line with normal behavior. For this reason, she enjoys when people support or encourage her, especially her relatives, very much value their friendship, although in their own way. Despite the obvious joy and pleasure of gambling and gambling, Kei rationally understands that her behavior is immoral and depraved; she admitted that she felt no remorse over the people she had defeated and ruined in the game, feeling rather guilty for her inability to sympathize with her victims. Kei is in a state of bitterness and anger when someone wastes food. She thinks that only brats did not value human life that gives them food. History Orphaned Kei grew up without knowing her parents' identity, only getting her mother's name. Slum girl peers hated Kei. This social isolation caused Kei to become a bully and a Khazardist at a very young age. Soon, the owner of the casino in which Kei played, he liked her and urged her to adopt many times. After a year of acquaintance, the girl agreed and learned to cook through her guardian's unexpected cook talent. On the day of her enrollment in school - Kei met Souma for the first time. Despite not knowing him, Kei got along very well with him. Soon, the boy introduced her to his father, thanks to which he developed a love of being around.Jōichirō discovered an amazing memory for recipes and learning them immediately after tasting dishes.At the same time, Kei discovered (because of her sensitive smell) that the boys and men smelled much worse than women, which unbelievably hurt the two Yukihira. Cooking Style Kei is a qualified chef, self-taught. Despite their skills, Kei and Souma were unable to win a single match with the boy's father. Covered equally loves to engage in Shokugekis and competitions and everything will go all out. She is a specialist in cooking ramen. Kei also has the talent to defeat opponents according to their tactics category and specialization. During the second year, Kei's skills improved to the point that she achieved fame in the culinary environment. In adulthood, Kei shone and established her own resaurants in various environments, including slums where I give away food for free. * '''Italian cuisine - brought up with Koshō .Kei has mastered Italian cuisine. Overall, Kei is a boil with Takumi the best Italian chef of his year, currently enrolled in Tōtsuki. * Dessert '''-Kei specializes in confectionery, in particular the creation of Western sweets and cakes. She took the place of Momo as the best school pâtissiere. * '''Japanese cuisine - Thanks to his experience in cooking with her 'father', Kei is highly qualified in the preparation of comfortable food that Japanese mass consumes every day. In general, her dishes tend to add innovative phrases to traditional dishes. * Seafood - the slums she grew up in were also close to the port and all the time spent in fisheries, she also developed a strong tendency to use various seafood. * Knowledge of ingredients - Kei is more adapted to the history, composition, taste and ability of dishes from many ingredients thanks to your training since childhood. * Adaptation - Kei easily gets used to new cooking styles and places. * Culinary Logic - Because of her childhood, Kei is very natural when it comes to kitchen logic to create the perfect dish. Dishes Trivia * Kanji in which her surname (食 べ 物) is written literally means 'Food'. Kanji in her name (系) means 'System', which means that her name can be understood as 'Food System'. * Kei resembles Yumeko Jabami in many ways. * Kei has the same voice actors as Mary Saotome. * Kei for some time she pretended to be in love with Kojirō. * In addition to cooking and gambling, Kei is very talented in singing and martial arts: akido. * Souma tried all the dishes that Kei presented. The boy says that her cooking brings him ideas to improve his skills. Citations * (Kei on announcing himself in Tōtsuki, flashback) 'I am Kei Tabemono, I have a rather strange name, as you noticed, but thanks to that I committed myself to good cooking. I hope that I can become a good cook and friend. I must warn you sooner that if you don't put all your heart into cooking, will you lose? Is that clear? If it doesn't mean you're fools. * (To Erina) 'I mean, even in the face of certain death ... well, that was weird, but it was also exciting. This is what combines cooking and gambling ' * (To Alice) 'Gambling is fun because they both feel pain at the same time. So why did you try to make me feel pain in this game? You don't like gambling. You just want to hurt me. You're the type of person I hate the most. To be honest ... you're pissing me off. So what? Will we make friends?' * (To Senzaemon) 'I will win by betting my life, everything is allowed in this shokugeki.' * (To Alice) 'You've changed for the better.' * (To Erin) 'You can't buy peace or love for money!' * (To Souma)'Can't stop, can't stop, not enough .Anything can be eaten, even if you say 'no', hahaha.' * (To Kuga) 'The person I like was born a little faster and fell in love a little early.' * (Do Kuga, about Kojirō) If I could move the clock forward,I could be close to you.I could be closer to you sitting next to you.I could be your loverwhy is this not possible ?!I am in love with you right now! * (To self) 'You will look around. You will see people without whom this world would be better.' * (To Mito) 'If you want to waste food, you will die by my hand. If you have excess food, give it to those in need!' * (To Takumi) 'I am here because I have to find the truth' * (To Azami) 'Everything as planned, huh? But you know, every time everything seems to go well, there are always problems running in the background.' * (To Takumi) 'Don't you get it? Gambling and cooking are practically the same thing. I'm putting my life at stake in both. That's the reason I bet my life. It's beautiful, isn't it?' * (To Eishi) 'When I bet, I forgot to tell you. I take my life seriously, but I want you to know, my small bet win was irrelevant. When you bet on everything, everything becomes more cautious. It's funny how you always think it's a trick. It's totally silly. ' * (To Eishi) 'I'm not going to lose to you, senpai!' * (To self) "I'm not lonely. * (To Kugo) 'See, I ... I had someone I really, really loved' * (To Kugo, Isshiki, Takumi) 'Why are you always with me?' * (To Eishi)'You've been with me a lot lately' * (To Megumi) 'A devil created in heaven and exiled. Isshiki-senpai seems to have a date, let's have fun! We have a lot of errand girl to do. Come to me, to the seventh heaven. To be a perfect angel you have to sin a little bit! ' * (To Azami)'You told me what to do, and what to say,I couldn't escape! You got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray!But not anymore, I'm in control!I have the stage, you can't turn the page!Now all eyes on me!' * (To Koshō) 'If I lose ... I am worthless.' * (To Koshō)'At the moment of losing my life becomes worthless. So I would offer you a piece of trash. These are very bad manners ...' * (To Azami about Erinia) 'I don't talk to litters who don't value their own works' * (To Azami) 'With this face you'll never be king' * (To Ritsuka) 'I don't know if you are a good gambler or a cook, but you are the lowest of the lowest as a person. He hates such rubbish. I don't know how miraculously you were my friend, now I know you only did it for one reason - deception on yourself.' About Kei * (Erina)' I think the devil himself begot you. Such behavior is not worthy of this academy. ' * (Megumi to Souma) In a week she subdued the entire academy. It's terrifying! * (Erina) 'How could I lose to a novice' * (Kugo to Souma) 'You have good friend.' * (Kugo to Shinomiya) 'I ... I care about her!' * (Shinomiya) 'She is only mine' * (Dōjima do Souma) 'I also put everything on Kei.' * (Dōjima) 'It easily surpasses God Tongue' * (Senzaemon) 'She is afraid and is still fighting. That's the kind of people that this academy needs.' * (Senzaemon to Takumi) 'Combines gambling and cooking. It was the first time when someone surprised me with one sentence, and it made the impossible impossible.' * (Souma)'She doesn't need his name up in lights.She doesn't need her name in the light.She just wants to be heard.Is it gambling or cooking.I feel so unlike any other.Although.Some people still think they know her.This is not about pay.It's about reality And make noise.Storytelling. * (Eishi) 'You think life is not important. You bet on it, and now you make me choose what I want to bet on. The choice was the most difficult in my life! Let's assume your respect for life! I will show you a loss.' * (Azami) 'You won't be able to fool anyone unless you are ready to shed your own blood. I heard it from you so much, but you still say that I am miserable trash. Do you give advice to the trash or the king?' * (Ritsuka) 'She ... is ... a monster! I never thought her talent was real! And now?! Now I have to bear her demonic eyes, it's impossible! This is a scam! She couldn't win! Truth?!' * (Souma) 'People with talent often have the wrong impression that everything will go as they think. Kei, however, always says what he will do if he loses. In shokugeki, she never gains anything, the only thing that will bring her the challenge is a loss. However, he always pushes himself for balance. For no reason, I envy her what she has achieved! That's why I follow her! I want to beat her!' * (Taro) 'The difference between a novice and a master is that the master has failed more times than the novice tried. Kei is an undeniable champion!'' * (Asahi) 'Growing up without dangerous competition is dangerous for them. Because they will complain, even without taking the matter seriously. For people with a high level of skill ... The sooner they learn the frustration of failure, the greater their growth will be. ' * (Asahi) 'Why are you not one of the players? Did you beat me for no reason? ' * (Eizan) 'You are just as annoying as Yukihira" Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Dishes Category:Student Category:Chef